


A Thief's Evening

by TheWitchofThirst



Category: Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry
Genre: F/F, Feathers & Featherplay, Gags, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWitchofThirst/pseuds/TheWitchofThirst
Summary: Gaap decides to steal something from Virgilia.
Relationships: Virgilia/Gaap
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	A Thief's Evening

**Author's Note:**

> The lack of Gaap/Lia scares me, so I guess I had to write some self indulgent spicy fanfic. 
> 
> Hope you guys like it <3

— N-nngh…Ga-ap! 

— Goodness Lia, why are you always so stiff? - the demon laughed, casually increasing the vibrator's intensity, making Virgilia squirm under her body, the gray-haired woman shutting her eyes with strength, biting one of her hands to prevent her moans from escaping her.

— You are so pretty when you get like this... besides don't you think it's funny that you of all witches would have so much fun with a  _ magic wand _ ? - the blonde continued the teasing, mercilessly pressing the vibrator on the witch's clitoris, then sliding it to her folds, entrance, skillfully alternating the frequency of it to squeeze a reaction from the woman who dug her nails on a pillow.

That woman was no one less than the dignified Finite Witch, Virgilia, even if she could barely be recognized at the moment. The gray-haired witch whimpered constantly, her fringe messed up, her face sweaty and entirely red, and as much as she tried to deny it, portraying an expression that could convey anything but displeasure. The witch's legs shifting on the bed, anxiously, silently asking for more.

— Didn't I tell I...ah… disliked when you shortened my name like th- _ ah- _ at!- frowned Virgilia, futilely trying to keep her voice under control, though failing as it kept breaking, the moans interrupting her speech.

Gaap only smiled deviously in retort. Stripping the witch of her always so formal self was a vision she would never get tired of seeing. However, as delightful as it was to break the gray-haired witch's polite shell, the demon didn't do it completely out of malice. Gaap found the woman beneath her strikingly beautiful and cared deeply for her, hearing, watching Virgilia release all that tension brought the blonde a strange, yet comforting sense of relief that just made her seek it more intensively. Still, she couldn't pass the opportunity to jest a little.

— Oh? What did you say Lia? You seem to be having trouble speaking, do you want me to slow down? - she joked, groping one of Virgilia's breasts.

— Y-you, stay quiet! Why don't you find a better use for your mouth, devil? I'll definitely put you on a gag when we finish this! - the witch threatened, making a shiver run through Gaap's spine. She certainly liked when the witch went a little rough on her, and also loved to hear her imposing tone. "Obeying" Lia's order, the demon turned off the vibrator and positioned herself between the gray-haired woman's legs, lowering her body to whisper at her ear.

— Your desire is my command madam, I shall find a more appropriate task for my mouth.- the blonde chuckled, licking her lips seductively, only to make the Finite Witch blush darken. 

— No...Gaap, w-wait...

Yet, the gray-haired woman offered no resistance to Gaap as she began to kiss and bite her neck, sucking it passionately while caressing Virgilia's breasts, circling the hard nipples with her thumb. Lia's arms wrapped around the demon's neck, instinctively bringing her closer, almost suffocating the blonde as she continued her series of tender albeit sensual kisses through all the witch's bosom.

Virgilia wanted to say she hated the demon with the power of the red text. Gaap was the epitome of vulgarity, lacking in elegance, always provoking her in the most inappropriate moments. However, not so deep down, the Finite Witch knew this wasn't remotely close to the truth. Lia would never openly admit how embarrassingly easy it was for the blonde demon to push her buttons, not that it was necessary, as she kept on quivering adorably as Gaap’s lips and tongue travelled through her navel, leaving a wet trail on her waist. The demon’s blue eyes met hers and the witch felt her heart would stop when she saw that flash of affection always so present whenever they shared their intimacy. Gaap’s mouth started gently biting the medial part of Virgilia’s thighs, slowly approaching to where she wanted, making her mind shut down any external worry.

— Stop torturing me...get on with it.- The gray-haired woman said, her breath agitated.

— No way Lia, you are just too fun and gorgeous when you get frustrated like this. - replied the golden haired woman, wrapping a lock of Virgilia’s long hair on her fingers and placing a peck on it.

— W-what has gotten you today? What's up with this romantic act? - the witch questioned, though it wasn't as if she didn't know the answer already. Sometimes she wondered why Gaap, of all moments, chose those to be disconcertingly amorous. It felt especially corny considering how flirty the demon was, although Virgilia couldn’t deny the sweetness of the act itself and that the Finite Witch enjoyed the lightness the demon brought to her life.

The blonde woman quietly replied with a suggestive beam, proceeding to place the witch’s legs above her shoulders, keeping their gazes locked as she lowered her head until her tongue touched Virgilia’s pubis, licking the slit generously, spreading her folds, before returning to circle the witch’s clitoris, sucking it delicately. The demon continued to pleasure the grey-haired woman, now adding a finger to penetrate her, as she felt Lia’s hand sinking into her golden hair, incentivizing her to keep going. Virgilia’s legs trembled and her back arched almost painfully when Gaap began curling her finger, touching that sweet spot that made the witch’s mind go blank, and intuitively move her hips up to meet it again.

— Hm? Do you want a second one? How greedy and needy you are tonight Lia... Alright, only because you taste really good~ - the demon laughed musically, letting the hot breath tease the grey-haired woman’s wet, soft skin.

— A-ah you...you, quiet, stay quiet... Ah! - The Finite witch moaned loudly as Gaap added another finger, increasing her pace, and went back to lick and suck her labia, stimulating the witch’s entrance with the tongue tip. Virgilia felt her whole body shake in a heated sensation, unable to restrain the lustful noises that escaped her lips, as pleasure poured madly from her core, she was so close.

— Gaap...I am...I… - But the woman couldn’t finish her sentence, her mind too deep in the moment to articulate words.

The blonde replaced her tongue with her palm, keeping up the rhythm as she used her free hand to cup Lia’s face, watching her achieve her orgasm, completely captivated by the sight.

— You are beautiful, that’s what you are. - the demon whispered, smiling kindly to the grey-haired woman.

Listening Gaap’s voice like that pushed Virgilia over the edge, as she gave one last groan before her whole self spasmed violently, flooding her with that strong wave of satisfaction as she achieved her climax, saying the demon’s name repeatedly, while the witch collapsed into the bed. The grey-haired woman was catching her breath when she sensed the blonde’s forehead against her head. Then, she turned herself to meet her, languidly opening her eyelids.

— So...are you still considering gagging me after I was such a nice girl to you? - Gaap laughed, kissing Lia’s forehead with her moist mouth.

— I know your tricks, devil, you are absurdly loud and... - the witch closed the distance between them with a long, intense kiss, her hands traveling through the demon's body before cupping both sides of her face, holding it still. — ... I also happen to know your tastes. 

Gaap grinned, as Virgilia’s complexion darkened, a cruel smile forming on her lips as the witch switched their positions, snapping her fingers to make a ball-gag appear.

— Now, open your mouth to me.

— Bossy as always…you never disappoint me, do you? - the blonde giggled, obediently fulfilling Lia’s order.

The Finite Witch kissed her one more time before putting on the gag carefully, finishing it with a peck on the plastic ball, then, she stopped to ponder for a moment, raising her eyebrows after having an idea.

— Well, since you were such a subservient demon… I thought about maybe I should spice up things a little bit, yes?- and with another quick snap, the witch brought up a simple piece of black cloth. It took Gaap’s no more than 3 seconds to realize what were her intentions, and while the demon had been in the dark before, it wasn’t with Lia. Thus, the blonde instinctively held her breath, feeling the excitement build up in her as Virgilia placed the blindfold, guiding the demon to kneel on the bed, helping her to keep balance, before letting her go.

— I wish I could say I am sad that you can’t see yourself in this fashion…it’s so much better than that indiscreet dress you wear everyday. - a dark chuckle — But I am not. You are such an unbearable brat, after all…

Gaap mumbled sardonically. Although the demon couldn't deny that, without eyesight, her attitude wasn't as confident as usual. There was a compelling eeriness of having only her ears to rely on, yet it made the waiting impossible, the silence in the room making her own heart beats too loud. She wanted Virgilia to return to her but in her actual condition there wasn't much to do. Of course, logically she wasn't restrained, she could as well as take off the blindfold and the gag, but if she did so, it would all be pointless. The fact that the blonde trusted the witch was the sole reason she accepted her condition and by all means she wanted to tear their "contract" into pieces. Thus, when Gaap was about to start feeling the drool escaping her, she sensed a warm presence approaching her.

— Hm, glad to see you didn’t decide to take a walk on your own... it took me a while to find what I wanted, since your room is a mess.- the witch commented sarcastically, though gently touching the back of the demon's head, playing with the perfectly shaped-curls. — Well, you will have to sort it out that...and I am here to help, all changes need to start somewhere... so, let's start with you. Ohohoho~ I don't think you have any objections, right? 

Of course that question had been rhetorical, even if the blonde had, it wasn’t as if she could talk right now. Virgilia's loud cackle filled the room and Gaap felt herself a bit frustrated that she could not smile back. It was good to see the Finite witch in such high spirits, even if that meant Lia's "revenge" would be a long one. The demon was getting lost in her own thoughts, trying to guess what the witch had selected for the evening, a light, tickling pressure, running through her chest, teasing her wet nipples making her shudder.

— Well, since you didn't say anything, I shall proceed - an amused giggle — How disgusting... you already got saliva all over yourself. - the touch was back again, now travelling through her lower back, sliding to between her legs, only to stop at the last second, going back and forth. — Such lack of refinement… so much to fix it…- spoke the witch, patronizingly, while using her long feather to apply a soft pressure on the blonde's feet until she earned a muffled chuckle.

  
  


Gaap's mind tried its hardest to figure out what was happening to her. Surely, she wasn't being hurt, however it was becoming insane. At first, the blonde had wondered if she could deduce the scene, though ultimately it was no good. The act was that the combination of Virgilia's mocking laugh, the completely unpredictable rhythm, the sensorial privation and those delicate stimuli all over her body, tickling the skin, titillating her, were extirpating her sanity. Every time Lia approached her with whatever her instrument was, the demon groaned, shivering with each bolt those touches sent to her spine. As the touches got more and more erotic, blonde felt herself burning, her breath agitated, and she knew she was just so aroused.

— Hmmpfh...ia… - the demon meant to shout, yet the sound came out weakly and muffled, unnerving her more. Gaap trembled, even when the witch did nothing to her, that sensation of over-alertness that wanted to predict, to enjoy the best those fleeting, taunting caresses was exaggerated, but the blonde couldn’t help but just want more from them. It was quite a pathetic sight, coming from a creature powerful enough to be featured in the _Goetia,_ and, while it did hurt her pride a bit, Gaap desired, _needed_ more.

— Hm? Could you repeat what you just said? I am not sure I understood. - while the witch's reply had been a snarky one, her tone was considerably softer. The blonde could feel the grey haired woman get closer to her and the demon gasped as Lia kissed her cheek. Virgilia's lips continued to trace the her jaw angle with short, gentle kisses, until she whispered: 

— Now, now...be patient. This is my payback after all. - the witch moved to nibble on her ear, chuckling amusedly with how sensitive the blonde was being — Lay on your back, and keep your legs spread for me... unless you are good as it is.

It was almost funny to see how graceful the demon could be when she was interested. Even in the dark, Gaap nimbly kept her balance as she followed Lia's command eagerly, not even needing to rely on the witch's support.

— Say Gaap… - the gray haired woman started, bringing her feather to lazily dance though the demon's neck, chest, breasts — Who is the one feeling needy now? - she continued, sliding the feather under her bosom, going back to draw circles on the demon’s nipples, until she resumed the feather’s trail to the blonde’s waist. — Oh, “You seem to be having trouble speaking, do you want me to slow down on you”? - The Finite Witch imitated the demon, guffawing evilly as Gaap curled up her fists in the sheets, shamelessly twitching up her hips to meet the witch’s touch, as the grey haired woman now teased her clitoris.

Virgilia increased her pace and leaned over to the blonde’s side, letting her long gray hair tickle the other’s breasts, the witch’s mouth leaving a trail of sloppy kisses on the demon’s collarbone and neck.

— Hmph…Lia…ple..ase.. - the blonde managed to balbuciate in the middle of countless moans and the gag that limited restrained her.

— Begging for me? Now, that’s a more appropriate reaction for a naughty girl like you…- the witch continued, grasping the demon’s neck, and choking her mildly. 

Virgilia wasn’t definitely wrong when she claimed to know Gaap’s tastes. The adrenaline of the lack of oxygen along with all that sweet torture were aphrodisiacs which made her go absolutely wild. Thus, it didn’t take long until the demon’s feverishly body gave room to her climax as her mind kept tripping on that steamy atmosphere, muttering incomprehensible sounds.

— Lia… I want to see you.- whispered the blonde to the witch, as the latter one removed her gag and loosed her grip around her neck.

— Tired of being in the dark? - joked Virgilia, placing a peck at the blonde’s lips, relishing herself with the surprised reaction she earned.

— It’s not fair having an attractive witch like you above me and then being unable to see your mean face as you brought me to my brink like that.- the demon grinned running the back of her fingers on Virgilia’s face.

— G-Gaap! - the Finite Witch’s mumbled, as her face went completely red. — I-I was only doing what is right, it’s your punishment for stealing my wand.

The demon’s smile only increased as she leaned over, approaching her lips to Lia’s.

—Oh? Is that it, Lia? Well...then I guess I should steal it more often. - she laughed casually, embracing the witch’s waist, making their legs entwine. 

— Ah! You naughty demon! - she whimpered as Gaap placed a peck on the corner of her mouth.

— I am serious, you were amazing tonight.

Virgilia gazed at the demon’s eyes with a hint of suspicion, searching for a sign that it was a prank and could only feel her heart beating faster when she didn’t find any. The witch averted her gaze, trying to hide the embarrassment that only got bigger when the blonde kissed the back of her fingers.

— I like you, Lia. - the demon said honestly, wearing a kind expression.

— Why are you always so syrupy? Don’t you think we are a little too old to get emotional after sex? - Yet, the witch’s complexion was just as gentle, caressing the demon’s nape.

The demon only brought their faces together in a slow-pacing smooch, running her fingers through Virgilia’s silky hair, and nesting the witch’s head on her chest after they broke the kiss.

— ...I like you too, Gaap.- the witch whispered, feeling drowsy as tiredness hit her along with the comfortable way the blonde massaged her head.

— Oh who is the one being cheesy now? You can be really cute when you want to, do you know that? - the blonde pestered, playing with the witch’s hair, awaiting the other’s reply.

Though, that retort never came, and Gaap beamed to the sleeping witch, kissing her forehead. Virgilia must have been exhausted to simply black out like that… not that it was unpredictable, considering how long she spent taking care and worrying for Beatrice.

— Hm, that’s impolite of you, leaving me here, talking alone... but I’ll make an exception, since it’s you. You need to take better care of yourself too, silly. - the demon whispered, obviously not irritated as she tightened her embrace and continued to pat the witch’s head, wondering what she would have to rob from her to use as a shallow excuse for the next time.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
